What words can't describe
by TheNightIsStillYoung
Summary: this story takes place in a small town in New Hampshire. It's about a seventeen year old girl who just started her boring last year of Kenbridge High, but to her surprise this year will not turn out as another boring year of high school
1. A New School Year

**Chapter 1**

**A New School Year**

**My alarm clock went off, and I knew exactly what that meant. It meant the start of another boring school year. Luckily my last high school year. I unwillingly got out of my bed and walked down the hall to my bathroom. I stripped down out of my cloths and got into the shower. Like every other day the cold water hit my bare back and made me shiver. When I was done I quickly wrapped a towel around me trapping in all the warmth. I sprinted to my room to get some cloths on. I sniffed around in my closet for something clean. I picked up my black top with my purple tank. They smelled pretty clean to me. I looked around for some pants, but all of them were stacked into a pile on my floor. So I had to look for something else. I found my plaid mini skirt that went perfectly with my shirt. I got dressed and grabbed my messenger bag, making my way down stairs. Like always no one was home. My mom was in South America. Something about a mid-life crisis, and my dad left when I was only 6 years old so I never expected him to be home. I grabbed my keys and walked outside to my car. I never really took my car to school since I only lived a few minutes away, but I was always to lazy on the fist day of school. **

**When I got to the school there were only a few people. I let out a sigh. I hated being so early. I slowly walked into the school, taking all the time in the world to find out what I was going to have this year. I went into the office and the secretary handed me my schedule. I walked out and went to find my lock. I looked in and all my books were already there. I took a look at them and saw a very firmly book. I took another look at it and saw that it was my L.A book from last year. What the hell! I stormed into the office.**

"**What the hell! Why do I have L.A again?" I screamed at the secretary.**

"**Well, Myra your grades last year weren't very good."**

"**But why Miss Davis!?" I kept shouting at the old secretary**

"**You don't have Miss Davis anymore. She retard during the summer." The secretary keeps a calm voice the whole time I was shouting. **

"**Oh. I'm sorry for flipping out on you. Who do I have now?" My voice was in a more gentle tone. **

"**You now have Mr. James." She turned around and got back to her work.**

"**Thank you and I am sorry about earlier." She waved her hand at me. I turned and walked out of the door, going right back to my looker. I took out my books that I needed for my first two periods. The bell rang and I looked at my schedule and saw that my first period class, which was L.A, was down on the third floor and I was on the fourth. **

"**Shit!" I mumbled to myself. I ran down the hallway and down the stairs. I skipped stairs as I went down. I rushed down the hallway and burst through the door. The late bell just rang as I slammed my way through the door. **

"**You're lucky." I unfamiliar voice came from the front of the room. I looked up and it was like a truck had just slammed in my chest. The man I was looking at was gorgeous. I couldn't help but stare. He had the most vibrant blue eyes that I had ever seen. His silky black hair fell in front of them and just below his eyes there were the most kissable looking lips. My breathing became heavier. He spoke again, "I would have had to given you a detention if you were late."**

"**What!" I said breathless. "Since when did students get detention for being late?" **

"**Since your principle made it a rule. I tired fighting against in but the other teachers agreed with the principle." He ran his long fingers through his black hair. I looked for an empty seat in the back but there were none. "There's an empty seat right here." I blushed bright red when I saw that the only seat available was the one that was right in front of his desk. This seat was meant for students with behavior problems but the class was full. **

**I quickly walked to my seat as the others watched. **

"**Okay then. Since I'm new here we're going to go down the rows and introduce ourselves and tell us a little bit about yourself. Okay, let's start with you." He pointed at me and twitched his finger upwards indicating for me too stand up. I stood up out of my seat. I looked at the teacher and he nudged his head in the direction of the other students.**

"**Ummm, hi. I'm Myra Nicolette De Luca. I full Italian. Umm, I hope to be a painter/writer when I get older, and I want to visit France. But first I have to learn the language." I looked over at the teacher and he had a sweet smile across his face.**

"**That's a very lovely name." He smiled at me. "Do you know how to speak Italian?"**

"**Ciao mi chiamo Myra Nicolette De IL luca, Ed IL suo nome è?" **

"**What does that mean?" His face gave off a confused expression.**

**I gave a little chuckle. "It means, hello my name is Myra Nicolette De luca, and your name is?"**

"**Well I tell you what, if you teach me how to speak Italian, I teach you how to speak French." I felt heat rushing under the skin of my cheeks. I sat back down as the others began to introduce themselves. I didn't listen to a word any of them were saying. My eyes were on Mr. James's face the whole time. I never took my eyes off his gorgeous features. **

**When the bell rang I felt like smashing it. Before I could get out of my seat, I saw a shadow appear over my desk.**

"**Miss De Luca, I don't think it was very nice to ignore all the students as the were introducing themselves." I blushed and look up. He was leaning over my desk.**

"**Oh s-sorry." I stuttered tripping over my words. His face was very close to mine. I could feel his sweet breath on my face.**

"**Well, next time just try to pay attention to the other students." I got up from my desk and was about to walk out the door. "Oh and Myra." I stopped and turned to face him.**

"**Yes?" He smiled at my and my knees went weak.**

"**Try not to be late." I nodded my head and turned around to walk out the door. I went to my next period and then the next one. All my classes were just slugging by, taking their good old time. Finally the last bell rung. I got up from my desk and walk out the door to my looker. The best part was that I had to pass Mr. James's class room to get there. As I got closer to his room, all the butterflies began to flutter around in my stomach. I got closer and closer. Then I heard a huge crash. And the next thing I know it, I'm lying on the hard tile floor. My eyes were shot, but I could feel the hard tile underneath my back. I heard a familiar voice telling everyone to give me some room. The soft voice whispered in my ear.**

"**Myra, are you okay?" I didn't open my eyes. I felt something wet on them. "Someone go call a nurse!" The soft voice turned commanding and loud. I felt someone's hands pull and lock mine around their neck. The tile floor left my back and was replaced with two hard arms. Shortly after I felt my back hit a soft paper covered bed. I knew from the paper that I was now in the nurse's office. **

"**Miss De luca, can you hear me?" I nodded my head slightly. The little movement made my head throb with pain. My eyes closed tighter. "She probably has a concussion. Let me just clean her up and I give her some pain killers. She'll be able to go home after a few minutes."**

"**Okay. Do you mind if I stay here. I'd like to know if she's okay before I leave."**

"**No not at all. Stay as long as you'd like." I laid there just listening to them talk. My head still throbbed with pain. After a few moments when the pain started to ease, I slowly opened my eyes.**

"**Hey." Mr. James was leaning over me. I smiled up at him, and he smile back at me.**

"**Hey." My face blushed as his bright blue eyes stared into my green ones. His hand moved my red hair to the side of my face. I sat up to quickly and fell right back into the bed. **

"**Are you okay?" He asked his voice filled with concern.**

"**Yeah." A let out a little laugh. "I just got up a little too quickly." He chuckled a little bit. I tried getting up again, this time I took my time. I stood up, and immediately Mr. James put his arm around my waist and my arm around his shoulder. "Umm, thanks."**

"**No problem." His smile widens. When I started walking his hand tightened around my waist. "So do you need a ride home?" His face was filled with hope.**

"**No, I have my car here. I'll just drive home. I only live about 5 minutes away." He shook his head.**

"**I don't think you should be driving home with a concussion. And besides I need to make it up to you, I did hit you with the door." I looked at him and he had a sweet smirk on his face.**

"**What am I going to do about my car?"**

"**I can always pick you up tomorrow for school and then you could drive it home."**

"**Okay." A huge smile spread across his face. He helped me walk outside to where his car was. "Nice car." He had a nice shiny black convertible. He leaned me against his car and opened the door for me. He slowly lowered me into the passenger's seat. He closed my door and then over the drivers. He started the ignition and drove away.**

"**So where do you live?" He asked, not taking his eyes off the road.**

"**Oh just turn left up here at the light. My house is the big white one." I started to drift asleep on the way there.**

"**Are you okay?" I nodded my head slightly and fell asleep. "Hey, Myra we're here." A soft voice whispered in my ear. I didn't open my eyes. I felt myself being lifted up and carried to my house. He laid me down on something soft and laid my head on his lap. I slept for a little while. **

"**Myra, are you awake?" I slowly opened my eyes and saw myself looking up at him. **

"**Hey."**

"**Hey. When are your parents going to get home?" **

"**My mother is in South America."**

"**What about your father?"**

**I turned my head to look away from him. "My father left when I was 6." Talking about my father always made me choke up. A tear escaped my eye. Mr. James took one finger and wiped it away. **

"**I'm sorry I upset you." I looked back up at him.**

"**It's not your fault." **

"**I think you need to get some rest. I'll pick you up tomorrow." He grabbed the pillow and blanket that was lying on the lounge chair. He replaced his lap with the pillow and put the blank over. "Bye." He whispered silently as I drifted off to sleep. **


	2. French

**Chapter 2**

**French**

**I woke up to cold whisper in my ear. I jumped up as the cold air hit my ear. "Oh, I'm sorry. Did I startle you?" Mr. James was standing in front of the couch.**

**"What are you doing here?" He laughed at my lack of memory.**

**"I said that I would pick you up today." I hit my forehead.**

**"Oh yeah, I forgot all about that." I touched the back of my head and winced.**

**"Are you okay?" Mr. James walked over to me, and sat down. He was so close. His lips just inches away from mine. "Here let me see." He put his hand on the top of my head and pushed my head down a little bit. He lifted some hair and examined the spot on the back of my head.**

**"I really am okay." I flinched again.**

**"Oops, I'm sorry." He gently put my hair back into place. "Umm." He was about to say something. "Umm, you should go and get ready." I knew that was not what he was going to say, but I just let it go. I went up stairs to find something to wear. I quickly through on some clothes, so that I would not keep him waiting. It felt weird having a teacher in my house. Especially one that I liked. I rushed into my bathroom and quickly brushed my teeth. I yanked the bush through my hair and ran down stairs. "Ready to go?"**

**"Yep." I grabbed my messenger bag and we walked out to his car. He opened the door for me and went to the other side. We drove off towards the school.**

**"Umm, I was wondering if you wanted to learn some French today after school? And you could teach me some Italian." I smiled to myself and looked over at him.**

**"Sure, that would be fun." I could wait to spend time with him after school, but I still could not help but think about how wrong this was. He is a teacher, but I really did not care anymore. I knew this was more than just a childish crush on my teacher.**

**I was still pondering over some things as we arrived at the school. "Myra." His voice broke my train of thought. I looked over at him and jumped. "Oops sorry." He laughed. "You're not that hard to scare are you?" He got out of the car and I mimicked him. We walked into the school and down the hall to his classroom. At least no one was staring at us. He held opened the door as we walked in. There were already a few students here. We took out normal seats.**

**"Hey Myra." My best friend Craig walked up to me.**

**"Hey Craig." I smiled at him, and he smiled back. "What have you been up to?"**

**"Nothing much, just hanging out with Blake at his house. You know the usual." I nodded my head and took my sketchbook out. "Have you drawn anything new?"**

**"Yep." I flipped my notebook to the last page I drew on and showed him the picture.**

**"Hey, I thought Blake was supposed to be mine." We both started laughing. We always messed around when it came to Blake. Even though Blake is Craig's.**

**"Nope, Blake is mine now." I started to laugh, and Craig made a sad face. "You know how I like to draw you and Blake."**

**"Yeah I know. You so have to make me a copy of this. I need to add it to my wall." I laughed. Craig had every picture I have ever drawn up on his wall. His whole room was literally turning into a museum.**

**"Yeah, yeah I know."**

**"So do you want to hang out after school?"**

**"Yeah, but it will have to be later after school." He smiled**

**"Okay."**

**"Go take a seat now, Craig." Mr. James was standing in front of my desk. Craig smiled at me then sat down at his seat as he was told. I was surprised usually Craig would do some thing to tick off the teacher. Mr. James picked up his book from his desk and began to read the second chapter of "Romeo and Juliet". As soon as he was done, there was another quiz. I quickly got through it before the rest of the class. I looked over at Mr. James who was staring straight at me. I quickly looked down. I could feel my face turn a bright red. The bell rang and I got out of my seat, and walked out the door.**

**Like always my classes took their time. I was so excited for after school. Finally, the last bell rang and I quickly made my way to his classroom. I waited until his students were all out of the room. I walked in.**

**"Hey Mr. James." I walked over to my seat.**

**"Hey Myra." He walked over and pulled a seat right in front of mine. A sweet smile spread across his face. My heart began to throb out of my chest. How could a man be so perfect?**

**"So do you want to teach first or should I?" He his blues eyes stared into mine. They burned into my skin. A second passed before he cleared his throat.**

**"Oh well, I think you should go first. You are a real teacher after all." He laughed and we began. He started out with the basic vowel pronunciations. I put my head on my hand. I smiled as his perfect lips moved. How could someone be so perfect?**

**"Did you here me?" I jerked up.**

**"What, I'm sorry."**

**"Okay, well in French, a is pronounced kind of like the a in father, but it's more of a deeper sound." I tried to pronounce it. He took his hand and put it on my lower jaw. He slowly lowered it and made my month formation bigger. I tried pronouncing it again. "There you go." He continued with all the other vowels.**

**After learning to pronounce vowels, I taught him how to pronounce them in Italian. After awhile I realized how late it was getting.**

**"Oh, I have to go. It's getting late and I'm supposed to hang out with Craig." I stood up from my seat.**

**"Okay. Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow then."**

**"See ya." I walked out the door and down the hallway. When I walked outside the school, I saw Craig sitting on the steps. "Hey Craig." He looked up at me. Tears were falling from his eyes. "Craig what's wrong?" I went over and sat next to him, putting my arms around his shoulders.**

**"My dad kicked me out." His words were broken up by tears.**

**"What! Why did he do that?" I looked at Craig and noticed bruising on his cheeks and neck. "Oh my god! What did he do to you?"**

**"He saw me making out with Blake on the roof." My tears escaped his eyes. I held him tighter.**

**-----------------------------------------------Flash Back---------------------------------------------**

**"I love you." I looked at Blake and smiled.**

**"I love you too, Blake." He put his hand to my face and pulled my closer. I stared into his golden brown eyes. I could smell his sweet breath on my face. His lingering lips finally touched mine. "Blake wait."**

**"What?" He pulled his face back to stare at mine.**

**"What if my dad comes home and sees us?" He face turned sweet.**

**"You worry too much Craig." His hand pulled my face back to his. Once again, our lips pressed against each other's. His other hand trailed up and down my thigh. We sat there on the roof for a few moments. Then we were interrupted by a familiar drunken voice.**

**"Craig!?" I turned around in shock. Oh no. "Craig, get your ass down here!" his speech was slured. It was worse then usual.**

**"Blake!" I turned to face him. "Blake go home!"**

**"But Craig, what is you're….."**

**"Now!" I said interrupting him.**

**"But your dad's drunk. What if he hurts you?" I quickly brushed my lips against his.**

**"Please go." I said in an argent but sweet voice. A tear fell from his face. Without out another word he gently swiped his hand across my cheek then jumping down off the roof. I jumped down on the other side so that Blake had the chance to run. My dad was about to chance after him. I quickly tickled him to the ground. He pushed me off and stood up. He punched my in the face and I fell to the ground.**

**"See, if you were a real man, you would get back up and fight. But the only thing you are is a fag. Same thing goes for that little boyfriend of yours who ran away." He spit on the ground in front of me. Hatred rushed through me. I jumped up and punched him as hard as I could.**

**"He ran because I told him too!" I punched him again, this time making him fall to the ground. He got back up and grabbed my throat, lifting me off the ground. "Let. Go. Of. Me." I could hardly breathe. I was gasping for air as my dad tightened his grip.**

**"Victor! What are you doing!?" My mom came running out of the car to where we were. "You're choking him! Let him go!" My dad tossed me to the ground. I coughed into the ground holding my neck. Tears ran down my moms face as she ran towards me.**

**"Get out of here! I never want to see you near this house again!" He yelled at me. I slowly got up and kissed my mom goodbye. She sat there on the ground crying as she saw my walk away. After I walked around the corner, I began to run. I ran a few blocks to get to Myra's. I knocked on the door but there was no answer.**

**"Myra!?" I yelled up to her window, but still no answer. Where could she be? The school!" I ran as fast as I could to the school. When I saw the school in sight, I started to slow down. I walked to the step and sat down. I was too tired to go up to the third floor. I just sat there waiting for her.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"It's going to be okay Craig. You know you can always stay with me. There's plenty of room for you."**

**"Thank you, Myra. I don't know what I would do without you as my best friend." I got up and held out my hand. He took it and we walked to my car. We got in and drove to my house. Craig always had cloths there. He and his mother came over a lot to get away from his father. We got into the house and I went straight up stairs to get a room ready for him. I got one ready for his mom too. If things were this bad, I would want to be prepared for his mother to come. "Thanks again Myra." I turned around and smiled at him.**

**"You're like a brother to me." He smiled back. "Well here you go. I'll get your cloths from the closet and you can get settled in." I walked out the room and down stairs where the laundry room was. I grabbed Craig's cloths and made my way back up to the room. "He you go." I handed him some cloths."**

**"Thanks." He put them away in the dresser. I heard a knock at the door.**

**"I'll get it. It's probably your mother." I went down stairs to the door. I opened the door with a sweet face. When I saw whom it was my face went hard. "What are you doing here?"**

**"I here to tell my son to get home." I shook my head.**

**"I'm not about to let him go home after what you did." I heard foot steps come down the stairs. I turned and looked at Craig. "Go back up stairs Craig. I will handle this. Go home Mr. Adams." Without letting him say another word, I slammed the door in his face. I turned towards the stairs. Right before I hit the stair, I heard another knock. I went over to open it. "I said go home." When I realize who was at my door my face quickly softened. "Oh I'm sorry Mrs. Adams. I thought you were your husband." I let her in. "I have a room already set up for you.**

**"Thank you so much Myra." I went back to the closet in the laundry room and got her some cloths.**

**"Come on up stairs and get settled in." She followed me to the room that I sent up for her. "Here you go." She took her cloths and set then on the bed. She looked at her watch.**

**"You should be getting to bed. It's almost 10:00, and you have school tomorrow." I smiled at her.**

**"Okay. Good night." She said good night back and I left the room. I walked into Craig's room. "Craig your mother said its time for bed."**

**"Yeah, yeah I heard her." He had a playful smile on his face. "Night Myra."**

**"Night Craig." I walked out of his room and into mine. I got dressed into a t-shirt and went to bed.**


	3. Akward Positions

**Chapter 3**

**An Awkward Position**

**I woke up in my room as my alarm went off. My back was slung over the bed. As I stretched, I felt something kick me in the ribs. I jumped out of the bed and I looked down. Craig was spread out across my bed. I kicked him, "Craig, get up." I kicked him a few more times, but he just lied there and did not move. When he did not respond, I decided to tickle him. I grabbed his sides and moved my fingers. A smile grew on his face when I did. I laughed; he could contain the laughing, but not the facial expression. I threw a pillow at him.**

"**Ugh. What do you want?" He flashed him hands over his eyes as I turned on the light. When his eye adjusted he threw the pillow right back at me. A bunch of feather flew around the room.**

"**You got to get up for school." He let out a groan, and I tapped my foot.**

"**But mommy my stomach hurts." I laughed as he held his hands to his stomach and crouched over. **

"**Awe my poor baby." I made a sympathetic face, and he laughed. "Now get up." I pulled the blankets off the bed. **

"**Do I have to?" He crouched over and smiled. **

"**Yep." I pulled him up and kicked his butt out of my room. I shut the door and walked over to my closet. I got dressed picking what ever I could find and went down the hall to Craig's room. "Hey Craig," I said as I knocked on the door. "You ready yet?" He opened the door.**

"**Yep." He smiled and we walked down stairs.**

"**Good morning." Craig's mother said as we loudly entered the room. I pushed Craig out of the way, and he shoved back. I laugh when I shoved Craig into the wall.**

"**Ha that's what you get for messing with me." I stuck my tongue out at him. He made a face and we walked over to his mom.**

"**Good morning." I said as she handed us each a biscuit. "Well we'll see you after school."**

"**Bye mom." We grabbed our bags and walked out the door. "So what do you want to do after school?"**

"**I don't know whatever you want to do." We walked down the street kicking stones as we did. We walked up to the corner where we met Blake everyday. "Hey Blake," I said as we approached him.**

"**Hey." He smiled at Craig."**

"**Hey Blake." He walked up to Blake and gave him a kiss. When Craig wince as Blake wrapped his hands on the back of Craig's neck. He looked at him. Black looked up at his neck, he saw the faint but noticeable blue and purple bruises. **

"**I knew I shouldn't have left last night. Look what he's done to you now." Blake lightly touched the bruises.**

"**I'm fine Blake, really I am."**

"**You don't look like it." Blake looked up at Craig.**

"**Really I am, now lets go or we're going to be late for school." Craig wrapped his arms around Blake's waist.**

"**Craig what are you doing? I thought you didn't want the school to know about you and Craig." I walked up right beside him.**

"**Myra, I only wanted to keep it a secret so that my dad wouldn't hear about it but now since he knows, there is really no point of keeping it a secret anymore." I giant smile grew across Blake's face. I knew how hard it was for Blake not to act like Craig's boyfriend during school.**

"**I see your point." We both laughed. We arrived at the school in no time at all. I saw Mr. James's car in the parking lot. A bright gleaming smile spread across my face. **

"**What are you so happy about Myra?" Blake looked at my smiling face.**

"**Oh nothing, nothing at all." I looked at the car; I could not wait to see his face. As I became happier, my head began to pound a little. My head still hurt form when Mr. James hit me with the door. We got into the school, said goodbye to Blake, and went up to our classroom. We walked to the door of Mr. James's classroom**

"**Hi Mr. James." I smiled as he turned to look over at me.**

"**Hello Myra." A gleaming smile glowed on his face. My heart skipped a beat. I quickly sat down at my desk.**

**The bell rung and Mr. James started the lesson for today. I stared at him not really paying any attention to the words that were coming out of his mouth. He kept glancing over at me from the corner of his eye, and every time he did, my eyes would sink deeply into his. He smiled and I couldn't help but smile back. I savored every smile, making them last until the next one that came.**

"**Myra?" I snapped out of my trance and focused my eyes.**

"**Uh what?" **

"**Do you know that answer?"**

"**Umm, what was the question again?" He sighed and looked back towards the class.**

"**See this is why you have to pay attention in class. You never know when I'm going to call on you for an answer." He wasn't just directing the speech to me; he was directing it to the call, and using me as an example. **

**I could feel the heat rush under my checks. Be fore I got even more embarrassed the bell rang. I rush of relief swept though my body. I got my messenger bag and got up.**

"**Myra, please try and pay attention in class. I know I can be a little boring, but you still have to get a good grade. I don't want to see any of my students flunk."**

"**I know I'll try harder." He smiled and I left the room. I walked into the hallway where Craig was waiting for me. **

"**So what did he want you for?" Craig slouched of the wall.**

"**He was just telling me that I needed to pay attention in class." **

"**Oh okay." We walked to the end of the hall and I went down the left hall while Craig went down the right. It really sucked that I only had one class with Craig, and it sucked even more that it was first period. I walked into my class and sat down at my seat. Ms. McCormick started her lesson plan for the day. I start through have of her lecture before asking to go to the nurse. I got up and she wrote me a pass. I walked down the hallway. This time I walked in the middle of the hall so I wouldn't get hit by any more doors. **

"**Hey Myra." I turned around to a familiar voice.**

"**Oh, hi Mr. James." I stopped in the hallway so he could catch up to me.**

"**So what are you doing out of class?"**

"**Oh, my head hurts a little. I'm just going down to the nurse to get some pain killers." His face fell.**

"**I truly am sorry for hitting you with the door." **

"**It's not your fault. I should have been watching where I was going." His face brightened up a little.**

"**Well hey do you mind if I walk with you I have to go down that way anyway."**

"**Sure." We walked down the stairway in silence. He's body was so close to mine. We went down the hallway to the staircase. We walked down two flights of stairs. **

"**So Mr. James, why did you decide to teach here?"**

"**Well you might not have known this, but I grew up here." **

"**You did?"**

"**Yeah. I used to live over by the cliffs when I was little, and now I live there again." **

"**Why did you decide to come back?"**

**He smiled, "Well after my dad died, I was left with the house. A few weeks before school started I thought what was the point of having the house if I wasn't using it, and I found out that this school needed a new teacher. So I moved back."**

"**So everything pretty much just worked out in your favor."**

"**Pretty much." We walked down another flight and turned to go down the next one, but Mr. James stopped me in the corner. His right hand leaned against the wall stopping me from being able to go down the stairs. He leaned in closer to me. My heart beat quickened, and my eyes went wide. Could this be it? Was he really about to do what I thought he was about to do. I panicked as his lingering lips became only inches from mine.**

"**Umm, Mr. James what are you doing?" My voice was shaking with panic. He simply smiled and moved his left hand up and gently took something out of my hair.**

"**You had a feather in your hair." He showed me the feather and leaned off the wall. He started to walk again towards the stairs and I followed. "So how old are you Myra?"**

"**I'm turning 18 in a month." My voice was still a little unsteady from the close encounter. He nodded his head as we continued to walk. We walked in silence the rest of the way to the nurse's office. When we got to the nurses office, he opened the door for me. I said goodbye to Mr. James and walked into the nurse's office while he continued to walk down the hall.**

"**Hey Myra, feeling any better?" The nurse was busy helping another student that had hurt his ankle. She run over to the fridge and got him an ice pack to hold against his leg. **

"**Yeah a little, but my head hurts. I was wondering if I could have an aspirin or something." She walked over to the cabinets and pulled out some medicine. She spilled a little bit into her hand then scooped some back into the bottle to make sure I got the right amount.**

"**Here you go." She handed me a small pill. "Would you like some water?" **

"**No thanks. Bye." I quickly swallowed the pill and walked out of the room. I walked back up the stairs and paused when I got to the corner that Mr. James had me trapped in. My heart beat rushed as I remember how close his lips where to mine. **

**Ugh! What was I thinking! I can't be thinking like that. He's a teacher for crying out loud. I felt a little dizzy and light headed as I kept thinking about Mr. James. I sat down in the stairwell. I took deep breaths in through my nose and out through my mouth. **

"**Are you okay Myra?" I knew the familiar voice in front of me. I looked up to see Craig standing there.**

"**Yeah, I fine. I just needed to get a little breather." He didn't believe me and I knew it.**

"**Are you just going to tell me or do I need to badger it out of you?" I didn't feel like getting annoyed so I decided to just tell him. After all he was my best friend, no matter what I told him he was going to love me.**

"**I think I'm in love with Mr. James." He started to chuckle. "Don't laugh at me." I got up and started walking away. He grabbed my wrist.**

"**I'm sorry." He was still laughing as he said it. "You really think you're in love with the teacher?"**

"**I don't know what to think. I don't like him like any other teacher that's for sure." He looked at me with a confused expression.**

"**Well what ever you do just don't get caught up in anything to deep. You know I don't want to see you hurt."**

"**Yeah yeah I know." I started back up the staircase to my class. The bell rang right when I entered the door. I grabbed my stuff and went to my next class. Class after class all I could think about was Mr. James. **

**Finally the last bell rang and I walk too my locker and then down to the front of the building to meet Blake, and Craig. For the first time I saw Blake and Craig hand in hand at school. I just wanted to say awe but I knew that would annoy Craig. We walked to the corner and said our goodbyes to Blake as he went his way. **

**When we got to the house we noticed that there was a car in the front. We got a little closer and saw that it was Craig's, dad's car. **

"**Fuck!" I said as we got closer to the house and started to hear screaming. We ran the rest of the way to the house and burst threw the door. "What the hell are you doing in my house? Get the fuck out before I call the police!" Craig's dad looked at me. My nostrils flared with rage. He walked out of the house and left. I walked over to Craig's mom and gave her a hug. "Come on lets get you up stairs. I'll get a nice bath ready for you." **

**She nodded her head and made her way up stairs. "Wow how do you do that?" **

"**What." I made a confused face.**

"**Act so nice and like a mom, when inside you just like the people you comfort."**

"**Years of practice." I smiled at him and went up stairs to start filling up the bath tub. When it was done filling up I put out a nice clean towel and some other stuff. "Your bath is ready."**

"**Thank you so much Myra. You're like the daughter I never had." I smiled and walked to my room. I was beat. I fell on my bed not bothering to change out of my cloths and fell asleep. **


	4. Detention

**Chapter 4**

**Detention**

**When I woke up and I looked at my watch and saw that, it was 7:10. "Shit!" I only had 10 minutes to get dressed and get to school. I ran up stairs and grabbed the first thing I found. I threw them on and run down stairs and out the door. I took off and ran up the block and around the corner. When I was two blocks away from the school, I heard the faint ringing of the first bell. I sprinted down the last street that leads to my school. As soon as I got into the front doors, the late bell rang. I ran up the stair and down the hallway to my class and slammed into the classroom. I was confused as I saw that the teacher standing at the front of the room was not Mr. James.**

**"Oh, umm. I'm sorry, but isn't this supposed to be Mr. James's room?" I said between gasps.**

**"I'm sorry but all the teachers were switched around. The office called everyone's houses to tell them to get their new schedules so they knew where their classes were. Didn't you get the call? They called around 3:00?" Of course, the classes had to be changed when I was busy with all the drama.**

**"Do you know what classroom his is?" I asked the unfamiliar teacher.**

**"I believe that Mr. James's classroom is 410 now." I ran down the hallway. It took me the longest time to 410, but finally I found it and ran in.**

**"I'm so sorry I'm late." Mr. James just looked at me and grabbed a slip from his desk. He filled it out and laid it of my desk. I sat down and saw that it was a detention slip for after school. "What! Why do I get a detention?"**

**"You were late." He looked over at me and gave a little smirk that no one could see, but me.**

**"Since when do we get a detention for being late? "**

**"Since the principal said it was. "**

**"This is total bull….." Mr. James looked at me before I finished what I was about to say.**

**"Take you seat now. " I listened to him and took my seat next to his. He began reading out of the textbook. He was reading 'Romeo and Juliet'. Mr. James kept steeling glances at me while he read and I blushed every time. I looked over at the class and Ellie was glaring at me. I stared back at her for a moment then stared back over at Mr. James.**

**"Man what's her problem, "I mumbled under my breath. After Mr. James finished reading the chapter, he started handing out a test.**

**"Now I'm giving everyone a test on what I just read. I hope that everyone was paying attention." He gave me my test. Luckily, 'Romeo and Juliet' was one of my favorite books or I would fail this test. I was the first one to get down. I handed in my test, and sat back down. Mr. James was watching me the whole time just staring at me, and when I looked at him, he gave a nice gentle smile. I could not help but smile back. I sat at my desk just think. I started think about Mr. James. Wait! What am I doing? He a teacher, I cannot think about him. I looked at him and he stole a glance behind his shaggy long hair. I could feel my face turn bright red. He was so cute. His blue eyes burned into mine. My god, I really think that I am in love with my teacher! Wait, maybe it's just one of those crushes that every schoolgirl gets on at least one of their teachers. It has to be that. I can't be in love with my teacher, it's just not right. I bit my lower lip and looks back up at him. I could have sworn that in that moment my heart skipped a beat. Mr. James was right in front of my desk. I jumped back into my seat.**

**"Are you okay Myra?" He laughed a little bit. "It looks like you've just seen a ghost."**

**"Yeah, I'm okay. You just startled me." I let out a shaky laugh, and luckily, for me the bell rang. I got up from my desk and turned towards the door.**

**"Myra." I turned around.**

**"Yes?"**

**"I'll see you after school." I let out a little bit of a sigh.**

**"Yeah I know." I walked over to my other class. Miss. Brea was talking about a math problem we had for homework. Of course because I didn't do it.**

**"Myra do you know the answer?" I looked up and looked at the problem. She always had to pick me, but I think it was because I never did my homework.**

**"Yeah its X = 1902" She looked at me wondering if I actually did the homework.**

**"That's correct. Myra did you do the homework?"**

**"Nope, it's actually quite easy."**

**"Well then would you mind telling us how you got your answer?" I explained my process. I didn't have to say much before Miss. Brea got a little angry. "Myra, that's not the way you're supposed to do it. I need to see work when you do these problems and you just showing what you're telling me won't cut it in college."**

**"Whatever, I still got the answer didn't I." She hated when I gave her an attitude in front of the class. Actually she hated it when I did that to her all the time. She let it go and went on with class**

**The rest of my classes went very fast. And before I knew it, it was time for me to go and serve my 20-minute detention with Mr. James. I walked down to his room and hesitated before I knocked on the door.**

**"Come in Myra." I walked in and saw him sitting at his desk. His tie was undone and his collar of his shit was unbuttoned.**

**"How did you know it was me?" Man, he looked sexy when he was a mess like this. He ruffled his hand through his hair.**

**"Well I'm not expecting anyone else." He looked up at me and smiled. I took my regular spot next to his desk. I took out my notebook and began to sketch. I looked at him. Oh my god! The way he looked right now was perfect, to perfect. I stared at him and decided to draw him. I sat there with my sketchbook and drew him. For once, someone I drew was actually sitting still. Well he really didn't know I was drawing him, but still. He did a few things on his computer, but his head kept the same position the entire time.**

**When he was done doing his work, he pulled up a chair and sat right in front of me. "What are you drawing?"**

**"Oh, it's nothing." I closed my book and was about to put it in my messenger bag. He gently grabbed my wrist and took the sketchbook. He smiled t me before proceeding. He started from the beginning and looked at each one, mumbling to himself as he studies the drawings. My heart raced, as he got closer and closer to his drawing. The last of the pages trickled by. Finally, he got to his picture. He looked at it and smiled.**

**"This is very good. It looks just like me." I sighed in relief. All of a sudden, I looked up and his face was only an inch away from mine. At that moment, I looked at his so close kissable lips. I wanted nothing more than to brush mine against his. Myra get a hold of yourself! He's a teacher you're a student! He's not going to like you like that. "Myra."**

**"Y-yes?" I stuttered. My heartbeat was wildly unsteady. It felt like it was pounding through my chest.**

**"Do you like me?" My eyes widened. Oh my god! Did he just say what I think he said!**

**"U-umm w-what?" I couldn't believe my ears so I made him repeat it again. He sighed**

**"Do you like me?" What am I'm going to say. Should I lie my ass off, or should I tell him the truth. However, if I tell him the truth, I'm going to sound like an idiot. I hesitated thinking about a way to say something without sounding like an idiot. I worded me answer very carefully.**

**"Well, I don't like you the same as any of the other teachers." I twisted my words around. If he didn't like me that same way, I didn't want to sound like a stupid little child with a crush on her teacher. His face got closer and closer to mine. He hesitated for a long moment, and then pressed his lips against mine. Every inch of me was screaming. I pressed my lips closer to his, and he did the same. Uncontrollably my hands tangled up in his hair, keeping his lips locked to mine. He put his hand against the side of my face. I leaned up out of my seat taking him up with me. His hands slowly traced down from my face to hold my waist. Slowly he backed me up against the wall. His lips started too trailed off to my neck. His kissed me below my ear, and I let out a moan. A smile formed on his oh so perfect lips, and I blushed. He traveled back up my neck leave an icy cold trail where his lips were, making my shiver. When I shivered, he held me closer to him. He made his way to my lips. Just as he was about to press his lips against mine again the bell rang. He smirked.**

**"Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow Myra." He backed away from me, but still held my waist. I laid my hands on top of his, and smile. He smiled back and slowly let his hands fall to his sides, allowing my to get off the wall. I grabbed my stuff from my desk.**

**"Y-yeah, I guess. Bye." I turned around and slammed into the closed door, and stumbled backwards into him. "Oh sorry Mr. James."**

**"Just call me Aaron. Well outside of school anyway." He brushed his lips against my neck from behind and pushed me back up onto my feet. I felt my face burn a bright scarlet red. He let out a chuckle, which made me blush even more. He kissed my burnt red checks and smiled.**

**"Umm, bye Aaron." He winked at me and I went out of the room. I was still light headed from the kiss as I walked down the hallway. I slowly went down the stairs trying not to fall. It took forever to get down the stairs, but I finally made it to my car after walking for like 10 minutes. I scrambled through my messenger bag looking for my keys. Of course I found the at the very bottom of my bag. I got into my car and drove home. I parked in my drive way and just sat there. I thought about what had happened. What did this all mean? So does this mean he likes me? Way would he like me? I'm just a student. Why would he like a student? Man, I'm so confused. I touched my neck, remembering the feel of his sweet cold lips.**

**After thinking for a while, I finally got out of my car and walked into the house. I walked up stairs and went into my bathroom. I stood right in front of the sink and turned on the water. I cupped some of the warm water in my hands, splashing it in my face and around my neck. The warm water felt good against the icy trail Aaron and left on my skin. Man, is this for real? Was the teacher really in love with me too?**


	5. Perfect

**Chapter 5**

**Perfect**

**It was now the 3rd month of school and Aaron and I were more serious. At school, we acted like a normal teacher and student but out of school was a completely different thing. It was hard to believe that he was actually mine, and mine only.**

**I went to school like every other day. After everything that had happened since the first day of school, I was actually excited to get up every day and go to school. I was excited to see his face. I never grew tired of looking at it. I walked with Craig up to where Blake joins us**

**"Hey guys." Blake waved at us as we were approaching him.**

**"Hey cutie," Craig walked ahead of me to wrap his arms around Blake and to give him a kiss.**

**"Awe isn't that so cute." Blake blushed. I loved doing that, because it always embarrassed Blake.**

**"Myra, you know how much I hate it when you do that." Blake's face blushed in a deep colored red.**

**"Yeah, but it does make you look adorable." Blake blushed even more when Craig said that and planted another kiss on his burning cheeks. I giggled, and Blake glared at me.**

**"You still not used to this Blake, are you?" I asked him just stating a fact. I was not really looking for an answer but knowing Blake, he would give me one anyway.**

**"Nope, but I like it." He smiled and we began to walk again. Blake's hands were intertwined with Craig's. We walked for a block and turned around when we heard a motorcycle come to a stop behind us.**

**The bike was nice. It was a red with ghost flames. The other details were in black, which just made the bike look even cooler. The person on the bike climbed off and removed his helmet. To my surprise, it was Aaron. He smiled at me when I stare at him. I smiled back and he walked up towards us.**

**"Hey Myra," His voice was enthusiastic.**

**"Hey Aaron," I heard Blake and Craig whispering. I knew what they were saying; it was obvious that they were walking about how cute he was, and they were right.**

**"Would you like a ride to school?" I looked back at my friends and they both grinned and nodded their heads for me to go.**

**"Sure, I'll see you two at school." I turned away from Blake and Craig and walked towards Aaron. He gave me a hug when I was in arms reach. I hugged back and enjoyed every second of it. He handed me a helmet as we made our way to his motorcycle. He got on first and held out his hand. I grabbed it and he quickly pulled me onto the bike locking my arms around his waist. We races off down the street, and left Blake and Craig on the sidewalk. The wind rushed though my hair, making to flow wildly behind me.**

**Aaron turned left on onto a street when we were supposed to go right. "Hey Aaron, where are we going?" I had to yell over the roar of the engine.**

**"Well we have like 40 minutes before we have to be at the school, so I thought I'd show you something."**

**"Okay." He sped faster down the road, and turned onto a few more streets. When we finally stop, we were at a cliff. "Wow this is beautiful," I mumbled under my breath. Aaron got off the bike and turned to me. Instead of offering his hand, he just put his hands on my waist and lifted me off the bike. When he set me down on the ground, he kept his hands locked on my waist.**

**"You know that you and I being together is wrong right?" I looked up at him and he was staring out towards the water.**

**"Yeah I know, but I really don't care. I mean, I don't want you to get fired or worst, but I really like." I was shocked at how the words were so true. I did really like him, and I was sure that he felt the same way.**

**"I really like you too." He looked down at my face and smiled. I smiled back at him. Our faces were half-orange from the sun that was rising up over the water. He leaned down closer to me, and gently placed his lips on mine. The orange sun hit our lips, melting them together. He held me tighter in his arms, and I wrapped my arms behind his neck. I had been waiting for my entire life this moment. The moment where everything around you would just stopped in its tracks. Where, you felt like you where just a weightless flower peddle flowing around with the wind, without a care in the world. It felt like this moment would last forever, and it would in my memories, but like all moments, this one had to end. As the sun slowly rose up, our lips came apart. I looked up at him, and he looked down at me. His eyes burned into mine. "You know what, I don't even care if I get fired, because you out weigh all the bad things that could ever happen to me." I felt the heat rush under my checks. His finger swept across my blushed cheek. His hand gently cupped underneath my ear and neck. His lips lowered again and pressed against mine, but as soon as they were against my lips, they were gone. "We should be getting to school." He smiled again at me and we walked hand in hand towards the bike. He let go of my hand only to grab my waist to pull me onto the bike.**

**I held on tightly to his shirt as he raced down the street. We rode until we were a block away from the school. Whenever Aaron gave me a ride he dropped my off a block away from the school so no one would see us. I was getting sick of keeping this a secret but the thought of him being mine was kind of worth it. I waited on the sidewalk and watched him speed down the road to the school. When I couldn't see his bike anymore, I started walking.**

**I saw Blake and Craig waiting for my in front of the school. They were giggling and I knew what the subject of discussion was. "So how was your little alone time?" Blake bounced over to me.**

**"It was amazing," I had to admit that it was the best thing that had ever happened to me. I blushed when Blake and Craig started to tease me. "Shut up," my voice had a playing edge to it.**

**"What, this is my payback for earlier. Isn't payback a bitch?" He started laughing and I joined in.**

**The first bell finally rang, signaling that the teachers could let us in now. Craig and Blake walked ahead of my, hand in hand. They made such a cute couple. I just couldn't image them to with anyone else. I walked faster trying to keep up with their long strides.**

**"Hey can you slow down. A walk for you two is like a jog for me." They started laughing and slowed their pace. "Thank you," Blake smiled back at me.**

**"No problem shorty," I stuck my tongue out at him and he stuck his at me. It was funny how childish we could get sometimes.**

**We walked up to Blake's class. "Bye Blake," I waved at him and Craig gave him a quick kiss goodbye. We hear the second bell. "Come on Craig, or we'll be late for class.**

**We ran up the stairs knocking each other into the walls as we went up. I busted through the door. "Ha I got here first." Everyone looked at Craig and me as he followed behind. He and I started bursting out in laughter. Aaron just stared at us with one eyebrow cocked up. The look on everyone's face made us laugh even more.**

**We took our sets and Aaron started his lesson plan for the day. Across the room from me, Craig was making weird faces at me and I made faces back at him. It was funny how childish we could get at times.**

**I made another face at him, and his face went black only until a loud slap startled me. I looked up and smiled. Aaron was standing in front of my desk with a yardstick, which is what I quest he hit my desk with. I could hear Craig bursting out with laughter in the back of the class. It was so prominent since the rest of the class was dead silent. I stared at me for a long moment. He turned around and grabbed a white slip from his desk.**

**"Fill this out for disturbing the class." I looked at him. "Go on fill it out." His voice was stern and demanding. When he started to turn around, he winked t me. No one else in the class saw that because he turned towards the board. I filled out the little white slip and handed Aaron the white copy, while I took the yellow.**

**The bell rung, it always seemed to ring earlier than any of my other classes. I got up and walked out the door with Craig.**

**"Hey, I wonder why he didn't give me a detention too. Oh, wait, I know why. It's because I'm not his girl friend." He whispered in my ear to make sure no one heard the conversation.**

**I laughed, "And do you know what we'll be doing." We both laughed, but I noticed a sudden tension in Craig's laugh that I never heard before. "You know I'm just messing with you right?" He put a quick smile on his face and turned to look at me.**

**"Yeah I know," We walked to the end of the hall and said our goodbyes. I went to my class and the school day just went on and on.**

**Finally the last bell rang and I couldn't wait to go to Aaron's classroom and survive my 'detention'. I walked down the stairs and down the hall to Aaron's room. I entered this time without knocking.**

**"Hey Aaron," I smiled and walked over to his desk. He looked up and a big gleaming smile appeared on his face.**

**"Hey cutie," I blushed and sat on his lap. He put his hand on the small of my back. I leaned my head down and laid my lips on his. He moved his hand up and down my back and I lifted up my lips so that they were only and inch away.**

**"Did you have any work to do or were you done?" Every time I talked, my lips would just slightly touch his.**

**He smiled up at me, "it can wait." I laughed and pressed my lips back onto his. His other hand made its way to my leg. I put my hand on his locking it in place on my leg. He leaned his head away from mine to say something. "Would you like to go to the movies tomorrow with me?**

**"Yes, I would love to. What movie did you have in mind?"**

**"I was thinking something along the lines of a horror film, or if you don't like horror movies we could see something less gory," I smiled at him.**

**"Horror is fine with me."**

**"Okay, horror it is." We both laughed and started to kiss again, but when we were just getting into the kiss, the bell rang. "Man, that bell always rings at the wrong time."**

**"You got that right." He stood up holding my in his arms. I laughed and he set me down on my feet.**

**"Do you want a ride home?" He had a hopeful expression on his face.**

**"Of course, I love riding motorcycles." He smiled and we walked out the door and down the stairs to the front o the building. I started walking my regular root home, while Aaron walked over to the school parking lot. We were very careful about people from the school seeing us.**

**I walked down the street until I heard a heard the motor of his bike behind me. I stopped to let him pick me up. He pulled over, handed me a helmet, and pulled me up onto the bike. We were at my house in seconds. He cut off the engine and helped me off the bike.**

**"Can I come in?" He asked me, but he already knew the answer.**

**"You know I don't Craig's mom knowing about you. She'd tell my mom and that would just make a big mess," He frowned. I put my hand on his cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow." I kissed him on the cheek and walked over to the front door. I heard his motor start behind me, then race down the street. I walked in and there was no one home. I shrugged my shoulders and went up stairs to my room. I laid in my bed and before I knew it, I fell asleep.**


	6. Dead Sleep

**Chapter 6**

**Dead Sleep**

**I woke up and felt warm arms around my stomach. I jumped up out of bed. I jumped over and flicked on the lights.**

**"Oh, I'm sorry Hun. I didn't mean to startle you like that." I was speechless to see Aaron in my bed. What was he doing in my house and how did he get in? After I got control over my arms and legs again, I switched off the lights and walked back to my bed. I sat down on the edge of the bed.**

**"How did you get in my room? And why are you here so late?" He pulled me back into him. I curled up in his arm and laid my head against his chest.**

**"Well your window was unlocked, and I couldn't get to sleep. I also really wanted to see you, but yet again I always want to see your beautiful face." I blushed and he laid his lips against my burning hot cheek.**

**"What happens if Craig or his mom comes in?" I turned around so my lips were only a short distance away for his.**

**"I'll duck under your bed if I have to." He smiled and I laugh quietly.**

**"I don't think you want to go down there." He laughed and softly pressed his lips against mine. I wrapped my arms behind his neck. He pulled my leg up and locked it up against his waist.**

**"I love you," I whispered in between a kiss.**

**"I love you too," I pulled him closer to me. His hand slipped under my shirt. When I felt his hand slide higher and higher to where he was about to take off my bra, I caught his hand and kept it where it was.**

**"Aaron," I stopped kissing him and looked at his face.**

**"Yes my love?" His eyes burned with passion as he waited for me to say something.**

**"I'm not ready," I ducked my head. I felt a smile form on his lips as he kissed my forehead. He pulled my chin up so I would look at him.**

**"That's okay; I'll wait as long as you want." I slightly smiled at him and gave him a kiss.**

**"I love you."**

**"I love you two," he held me in his arms as he watched my drift off to sleep.**

**-----------------------**

**When I woke up the arms I fell asleep with around me, were now gone. He must have left after I feel asleep. I got out of my bed and went to my closet and I saw an outfit that I've never seen before, hanging in my closet. I saw a note written in a perfect handwriting that I automatically recognized. It had name written on the front of it. I took it off the shirt, opening it and read the note.**

**I got this for my special girl. I hope you like it my love.**

**Love Aaron**

**I took the shirt and skirt out of the closet. The skirt was black and white checkers with two small chains hanging off the side. The shirt was a button up with a tie that had a skull on it. Wow, it was so cool. Aaron knew me so well. I put on the new outfit. The skirt came high up on my thigh. I decided to wear my fishnet leggings. I finally have some to wear them with other than my torn up jeans. I put on the shirt and grabbed my bag at the door.**

**I walked down the hall to Craig's room but it was empty. He probably went to Blake's house. I went down the stairs and out the front door. I looked up the street and saw Aaron waiting for me. As I got closer, I saw a smile appear on his face. I smiled back at him and waved.**

**"So does this mean you like it?" I nodded my head and smiled wider.**

**"I love it," I walked up to him and gave him a long kiss.**

**"I'm glad you like it, and I love the fishnets," I blushed.**

**"Thanks, I got them awhile ago, but I always wear them under my torn jeans."**

**"Well now you have something else to wear them with. Now come on before we're late." He put on his helmet and gave me the other one.**

**He didn't have to help me on the bike now since I've been riding on it for a few months. When I was settled on the bike, he sped down the long road.**

**I loved how the wind played with my hair that escaped out of the helmet. The wind was nice and cold.**

**Aaron dropped me off a block or so away from the school as he always did. I walked a few feet and was glad when I saw Blake and Craig.**

**"Hey guys," I waved as I made my way over to them. They both smiled and closed the gap between us.**

**"Hey Myra, what have you been up to?" I looked over at Blake and smiled.**

**"Nothing much," I laughed. "Aaron broke in last night, scared me half to death." They both laughed along with me.**

**"Sounds romantic," Craig, said in a soft voice. Blake looked over at him. "Do you remember when I did that to you?"**

**"Yes," Blake smiled at Craig.**

**Craig laughed, "You were so terrified that your dad would walk in." He looked over at Blake and gave him a peek on the check. I giggled, making Blake blush.**

**We started walking to the school. When we rounded the corner, heat flowed through my face. I saw Ellie all up against Aaron. It made me so mad that I couldn't do anything or everyone would know about Aaron and me. Both Craig and Blake held me arms to stop me from doing anything drastic.**

**"He's not paying any attention to her, there's no need to get aggravated over it." Blake tried calming my down.**

**"Yeah, besides she is way too ugly to compare with you." I laughed when Craig said that. I looked back over to Aaron and he was looking at me. I almost fell laughing at the expression on his face. Blake and Craig turned and started laughing with me.**

**We made our way into the building with all the other students. We walked to Aaron's classroom and sat at our seats. Mine was still in the same spot right next to his desk.**

**Shortly after, we sat down, Ellie and Aaron walked in the room. I glared at her but she just kept walking. Aaron started his lesson plan for today. I couldn't stop thinking about Ellie being all over Aaron this morning. It made me sick to my stomach just thinking about it. I turned to look at her. She had her head on her hand and was looking at Aaron with lust in her eyes. My hands balled up into fist.**

**"Myra," Craig whisper from a few seats away. "She not worth it." My hands loosened up from the fist. I turned over to look at Craig again.**

**"Thank you," I whispered to him. He winked at me and turned to face the board again.**

**I played around with the edge of my shirt and my fishnets in all my classes. I was so bored without Aaron being near me. I let my mind wonder and daydream as my long class started.**

**"Myra," I shivered as his cold breath ran down my neck. I lifted my head to cup his face. He kissed down my neck, slowly turning me around as he made his way to my lips. We kissed passionately in each other's arms. We parted, staring deeply into each other's eyes. I laid my head against his chest.**

**"Will things always be this perfect?" I whispered against his warm body.**

**"As long as we're together, how could it not?" I smiled and he kissed the top of my head. I could feel his cold breath move through my hair. "I waited 25 years for you."**

**"And now you have me." He laughed in my hair. "Yes, and I'm very glad I do. You're perfect in every way."**

**"I love you," I breathed into his chest. His arms tighten around me.**

**"I love you too," his words rang in my ear, but then I realized that it was the school bell ringing through my ears not his words. My eyes refocused, and I let out a sigh of disappointment. Man, I was really hoping that, that wasn't a dream. I shrugged out of my seat and walked to the door. I walked out into the hallway and the next thing I know it, I'm on the floor and my books were spread across the floor.**

**"Watch where you're going," a nasally voice said. I looked up and saw Ellie standing over me.**

**"You know what," I balled my hands up in a fist and stood up.**

**"No, what?" Her face was smug and I was going to enjoy the next few seconds. I threw my fist right into her nose. All the girls screamed as they heard a crunching noise, but all the guys were yelling and cheering. I guess I wasn't the only one that didn't like her. I threw another punch to her gut and she fell. I started kicking and then I felt someone grab me around my waist and pull me away. I kicked trying to get free but then I just gave up after awhile. When the person put me down, I turned around and saw that it was Aaron.**

**"Oh Aaron it's you." I was relieved but then my smile faded when I noticed the stern look on his face. "Aaron I-I," he interrupted me.**

**"What were you thinking?" He yelled at me. "Now you're going to get suspended." I put my head down and looked at the ground. "I hardly see you enough as it is and now you just took away every morning that I get to see you."**

**"Aaron, I'm sorry," a tear escaped my left eye. I looked up at Aaron and his face stayed in a fierce expression.**

**"It's okay, I'll make some other time to see you, but right now I need to look like I'm scolding you." I whispered under his breath so no one would hear him. "Now what do you have to say for yourself young lady! This is no way to behave in a school setting!" I flinched as he yelled, but I knew he was just acting.**

**"That bitch deserved everything she got," I yelled back at him. He knew I was just acting, because I didn't do it very well, but I did mean what I said.**

**"Well we'll see what the principal has to say about this." He grabbed my arm gently but made it look like he grabbed it roughly. He started dragging me down the hall to the stairwell. When we were out of sight, he stopped and turned towards me. "Myra, are you trying to destroy everything we have, everything we've made?"**

**"A-Aaron you know I wouldn't," I paused for a brief moment. "I'm sorry," I looked up at him and he wrapped his arms around me.**

**"It's okay love, I'll make other was for me to see you, but right now I have to take you to the principle and act like I'm made at you." I nodded my head and we walked down the rest of the stairs to the principle's office.**

**We walked into Mr. Comet's office. "I was expecting you," He had a stern look on his face and he pointed to a chair for me to sit in. "I'm not going to go through the lecture, because you know what's going to happen now." I folded my arms across my chest and nodded.**

**"Yeah, I'm going to get suspended for doing the school a favour." His eyebrows furrowed into one line across the top of his eyes.**

**"You're getting expelled for fighting, cursing, and mouthing off to the staff."**

**"What! I shouldn't be expelled! There are kids here that do a lot worst and they only get suspended!"**

**"That's my point, children these days are getting away with to much. I'm tightening to rules around here."**

**"Yeah, but Mr. Comet, don't you think that's a little harsh?" Aaron looked at me then at him. "I mean this is the first time she has gotten in trouble. I don't that punishment is quite fair."**

**"I've made my choice. Miss Luca, you are here by expelled from this institution." I looked at Aaron and he just shook his head. "Go to your locker and leave school ground imeditly. Mr. James do you mind taking Miss Luca to her locker and then making sure she leaves the property?"**

**"No not at all," I stood up and then we walked out of the room. "I'm sorry I couldn't get you out of suspension."**

**"It's not your fault," we walked up the stair to the fourth floor.**

**"Yeah, but I should have tried harded to get you out of it."**

**"Aaron, don't beat yourself up for this. I'm the one who got myself into this mess in the first place. Although it did feel good kicking Ellie's ass. As far as I'm concerned, I did this school a favour." Aaron let out a short laugh.**

**"I can't say that im not glad that you did that, but I'm not glad that you got expelled." We stopped when we were in front of my locker.**

**"Yeah I'm not too thrilled about that either." I entered in my combination and opened my locker. I grabbed everything and shoved it into my book bag. I slung it over my shoulder and turned to Aaron. "Okay that's everything."**

**"Okay," we started walking back to the stairs and saw Ellie with a cloth over her nose. I couldn't help, but laugh. She looked at me with hatred burning in her eyes. I busted out laughing and walked over to the staircase. When we were a few flights down, Aaron joined in with my laughter.**

**"Did you see her face," I laughed. Aaron nodded his head.**

**"Okay, you have to stop laughing or the principle is going to hear you." I nodded and we walked pssed the principle's office and out the front doors of the school. We walked over to my car. I opened the door and tossed my stuff in.**

**"Are you going to sneak in my house tonight?"**

**He smiled, "If you want me to." I shook my head eagerly and he laughed. "Well then I guess I am." I smiled and stood up on my tiptoes to kiss him, but he put his hand up.**

**"What's wrong?" I looked at him.**

**"Someone might be watching," I leaned in to sit in my car. Aaron leaned down acting as if he was just doing something, but he kissed me at an angle to make sure no one could see. "I love you, and I'll see you later tonight."**

**"I love you too," He shut my door and I drove away from the school.**


	7. Was It Cheating

**Chapter 7**

**Was it cheating?**

**"Great, now what am I supposed to do for the rest of the day? Everyone is still at school." I was driving down the street away from the school. I looked in my rear-view mirror and saw Aaron walking back into the school. "God this sucks."**

**I decided to grab something to eat to kill the time. I still had 3 hours until the school let out for the day. I went to the store to grab some pizza to pop in the oven when I got home. I walked down the aisle and couldn't find the pizza. So I had to go and find someone that worked there. I saw one of the workers walking down the aisle.**

**"Umm, excuse me, but do you know where I can find the pizza?"**

**"Uh yes, they are right down that aisle right there. They'll be on the right hand side."**

**"Okay thank you very much," I started down the aisle that the woman pointed to. I saw the pizza and picked one out.**

**I walked outside the glass doors of the store and bumped into someone. "Oh I'm sorry; I wasn't watching where I was going." I help the guy up from the pavement.**

**"It's okay, it was my fault. I should have been more careful." He brushed himself off then looked at me and just stared. It became a little awkward for a moment but then he snapped out of it and put out his hand. "Umm, I-I'm Henry, Henry Blake," I shook his hand.**

**"I'm Myra De Luca," he smiled and I couldn't help but smile back. He was pretty cute. He had black hair that swooped over his one eye. His eyes were a dark hazel color and he had a lip ring.**

**"I'm guessing that you're Italian right?"**

**"Yes you're right," I laughed and he joined in.**

**"Umm, I hope you don't mind me asking, but shouldn't you be in school? I mean you look like you're probably 18."**

**"Yeah, but I got into a fight like 30 minutes ago and I got expelled." He stared at me for a moment.**

**"Why did you get into a fight?" He scratched the back of his head.**

**"This one girl pissed me off and I broke her nose," he laughed.**

**"Man, I hope I don't get on your bad side." We laughed together. "Hey, do you have anything to do?"**

**"No not for like another 3 hours," he smiled.**

**"How about you hang out at my place, it's not that far from here." I thought about it for a minute. Eh, what's the worst that can happen to me?**

**"Okay, I've got nothing better to do," he smiled at my reply.**

**"Okay, I'm just going to grabbed a few things and we can get going."**

**"Okay, I'll just wait out here until you're done," He nodded his head and walked into the store. I waited around for a few minutes and then he came out with a couple bags at his side.**

**"Ready to go?"**

**"Yep, umm do you just want to follow me to my house so I can drop of some stuff?"**

**"No not at all, you could just leave your car there to. What's the point of driving two cars when we're going to the same place?"**

**"Yeah I guess so," I walked to my car and he walked to his. When I pulled out, I waved to him and he waved back. I turned onto the street and he followed behind me until we got to my house. I pulled up into my driveway and got out of my car and he did the same.**

**"Wow this is some house you got there."**

**"Yeah, I think my mom was crazy for buying it since I'm usually the only one living here, but right now my friend and his mom are living with me."**

**"You mean you basically live by yourself?"**

**"Yep, but my friends always come over. So I'm never really alone." He nodded his head and we made our way inside. "I'll be right back I'm just going to grabbed a few things and I need to put this in the freezer." I gestured to my bad that had the pizza in it.**

**"Okay, I'll just wait here." I nodded and went to the kitchen to put the pizza away then I made my way up stairs to my room. I grabbed my purse from off of my nightstand and went back down stairs to where Henry was waiting.**

**"Okay I'm ready to go," He smiled and opened the front door for me, "Thank you."**

**"You're welcome," He shut the door behind us and then we made our way to his car. To be honest, I didn't feel very safe riding with him, but it would save me some money. He opened the passenger door for me and shut it lightly when I got in and then he made his way over to the drivers side. "Why don't you pick out a CD to play?" He pointed to the glove compartment. When I opened it, there was a stack of CDs in it.**

**"Wow, you have a lot of CDs," I sorted through them looking for something good.**

**"Yeah I guess I do," he laughed and turned his attention back to the road. I found one that I liked and popped it in. The song 'Better Than Me' by Hinder started playing out of the speakers.**

**"I love this song," I started mouthing the words to the song.**

**"Interesting," He started singing to the song and I found myself singing along with him. We sat there listening to the songs that came out of the speaker one after the other. After about 15 minutes of driving, he pulled up into a driveway. The house in front of us was pretty big. It was bigger than my house but it had two floors and a small balcony that extended out. It kind of looked like a smaller version of my house.**

**"You're house is very pretty," I looked at him and he started to get out of the car. He went around and opened my door.**

**"Thanks, I'm the only one that lives here. My parents are always away on business."**

**"I know what you mean; my mother is in Africa right now."**

**"That's cool, what about your dad?" I slide out of the car.**

**"He left when I was about six years old." He was silent for a moment.**

**"Oh, I'm sorry," Help, offered his hand and I took it.**

**"It's okay; it's been a long time. You kind of just get over stuff as you get older." He nodded his head and we walked into the house.**

**"Umm, so what do you want to do? Um we could watch a movie and go swimming afterwards."**

**"Yeah, that's sounds good, but I don't have my bathing suit."**

**"Oh that's ok; we have some extras up stair from when my sister was alive."**

**"What happened to her?"**

**"She died of leukemia awhile back, but we still have all her stuff." He walked over to a cabinet over next to the big screen TV. When he opened it, I could see a huge stack of DVDs. "Here you can pick out any movie you want. I'll go get something for us to eat."**

**"Okay," I walked over to where he was and started scanning through the DVDs while he went to the kitchen. There was only one that caught my eye; it was called 'The Scream'.**

**I've watched the movie before but it was a long time ago, so I decided that this was the movie I wanted to watch.**

**Henry came back into the room with some popcorn and some drinks. "Did you pick a movie?"**

**"Yep," I hopped up from my crouched position and walked over to him with the DVD. I took the food out of his hands and gave him the DVD.**

**"The Scream, man I haven't watched this movie for a long time." I smiled at him and he smiled at me. I sat down on the couch and he put the DVD in, and then came over to where I was sitting. He sat to close for confort so I scooded over a little bit. He didn't seem to notice.**

**We watched the movie and eat popcorn. After the movie was over, he yawned and placed his arm around my shoulder. I coughed and shrugged his arm off my shoulder.**

**"Umm, do you want to go swimming now?" He looked over at me as he asked. I looked out the window and saw the bright light shinning into the room.**

**"Umm sure," We both got up and he gestured for me to follow him. I walked behind him as he walked up the stairs, and into the first door on the top of the stairs. "Was this your sister's room?" He turned to look at me.**

**"Yeah, this is the first time I've been in here since she died." I nodded and he continued to the closet on the far wall. "Come here, there are a couple different bathing suits. You can pick out which ever one you want." I walked over to the closet and saw like five different bathing suits to pick from.**

**"Wow, why did she need so many bathing suits?"**

**"Well she liked to shop a lot and after she found out she had cancer she shopped even more. She couldn't really do anything else so shopping was kind of theraputic to her."**

**"Oh, if you don't mid me asking, I was wondering how old your sister was?" He smiled at me.**

**"I don't mind, she had just turned fifteen before she died."**

**"Wow, she was really young." I looked at the bathing suits and picked out a stappless two-piece. It was white with a red and black design that wrapped around it.**

**"You would look really pretty in that," He stared at the bathing suiting, trying to imagine what I would look like in it. "You can get changed in here, and meet me in the backyard when you're finished getting changed." He smiled and then walked out of the room.**

**I slipped into the bathing suit and looked in the mirror that was hanging on the wall. It looked really good on me. It showed my stumach and was tight. I walked out of the room leaving my close neatly on the bed. I walked down the stairs and out to the back of the house where the pool was.**

**"Wow, you look amazing," he looked up and down making me blush.**

**"Well you don't look to bad yourself." He smiled and I smiled back.**

**"Well come on, what are we waiting for? Let's jump in," He lightly grabbed my wrist and led me over to the pool. He let go and jumped into the pool making a huge splash. I laughed when the water drenched me.**

**"Thanks," I laughed and he joined in. I dived into the water and swam up to him. "The water feels great," I splashed him with the water and he splashed back. We started laughing and swimming around the pool.**

**After about ten minutes of swimming Henry backed me up onto the wall. "Umm, Henry, what are you doing?" I stared at him, as his face got closer. His lips were about to touch mine. "Henry, I have a boyfriend." He paused for a moment.**

**"If you had a boyfriend you wouldn't be here with me and we wouldn't have been flirting with me."**

**"I told you, I had nothing better to do." I couldn't swim away, because he had his arms on both side and had his body pressed up against mine. He moved his hands to my wrists and pinned me against the wall of the pool. His lips began to get closer to mine. "Henry stop, I told you, I have a boyfriend. Now let me go," I struggled against his grip, but he just held on tighter.**

**His lips finally touched mine and I didn't kiss back. His lips forced mine to open and I could feel his tongue in my mouth. I bit down until I tasted blood. He let go of my wrists and back away a little bit.**

**"Ow, you mother fucker. Damnit that fucking hurt." I jumped out of the pool and ran into the house. I could hear him shout from behind me.**

**"Where do you think you're going?" I ran in the house and shut the glass door behind me. I made sure that it was locked before I ran to the front door. When I opened it, he was already there. I turned to run the other way but he caught my wrist before I could run.**

**"Got ya," He closed the front door and locked it. "Now I'm going to have a little bit of fun. Just think of it as you apology for biting my tongue." He pulled me up the stairs and into a room.**

**"Let me go," I struggled against his grip as he pulled me over to the bed.**

**"Okay," He threw me onto the bed and climbed on top of me. "Just as soon as I'm done," he smiled and took a knife off the nightstand. My eyes grew wide as he lowered the knife and started cutting the top of the bathing suit.**

***********

**When he was finished, he lefted me in the bed and walked out of the room. He came back a few moments later and threw my cloths at me. I lied the crying on the bed and just stared at the smirk on his face.**

**"You can leave now, I got what I wanted."**

**"You bastard," He laughed and left the room, shutting the door behind him. I slowly got off the bed. My body was so sore, and now I couldn't help but think what I was going to tell Aaron. I slowly put on my cloths and walked out the door and down the stairs.**

**"Come back if you ever want more," He laughed.**

**"You're going to be in jail before I ever think about coming back." He shook his head.**

**"You have no proof, there's no DNA to match up to me and I didn't have sex with you so they can't conferm that you've been assaulted. Oh and don't forget, you don't have to come to me, I can always come to you if I wanted to." He smirk and I ran out the door.**

**I could feel the tears swelling up in my eyes and running down my face. He was right, I had to proof, no evidence. I started walking down the street to a store. I had to get something for my aching body. I got to the store and bought some pain killers. When I got back outside, I took out my cell phone and called Aaron. The phone rang a couple times but then I heard Aaron's voice on the other end.**

**"Myra, Myra are you okay? Where are you?" I choked back the tears so I wouldn't worry him.**

**"Aaron s-somethings happened, c-can you pick me up."**


End file.
